Complexity of the soul
by Cassisgummi
Summary: A story about of the complex, murky relationships that weave through the ranks of Gotei 13 and Soul society, centering around Kuchiki Byakuya and Ichigo. Yaoi. ByaRen, IchiIshi main.


**Title: **Complexity of the soul

**Author: **CasisGummi/Kazezakura

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Character(s): **ByaRen, IchiIshi/IchiRuki (Zomg me writing het?1?one? Grownupneko asked for it. Explains it!) Are main. Buuuttttt I am someone who can't keep to OTP. So it is planned to includeeee (In one form or other): ByaGin, AizenGin, ByaSenbon, GinIzu, ShiroichiIchi, ShuuRen, And something with Mayuri and his make up off. I kind of am a fangirl of Mayuri without his make up on. Yes I may be a little disturbed but...meh. Basically pairings will be everywhere. Lots of one sided-ness. Love may not truly prevail. Who knows. You have been warned. Oh and this one is planning to have some kind of plot midst the smut. Shock horror.

The starting chapters will feature a messed up (mentally, not physically. I'm sure Nii-sama would never physically be...) Byakuya who's being a naughty boy. And seme like whoa. Because...I can. So warning for that. But then all the fun is in pursuing, right?

**Rating:** R – In this chapter we has some solo sex.

**Warning:** Yaoi, Dark themes, Angst angst angst,Yaoi and...Het.

**Disclaimer:** Charas not mine, they are age of consent no matter what material they were deprived from. Etc. Basically no child porn here.

_**A/N: **__Hello! How do you do~ Nice to meet you all! It is a first for me to write for this fandom even though I've liked Bleach for about 7 years now (lol) I hope I do write something you will enjoy! This is set at the start of the whole series, when Rukia is in the human world with Ichigo, and will go through the whole "Saving Rukia" arc, (All the way up to Saving Orihime arc, but skipping bits, adding bits and a slight AU.) But I will try and keep it believable XD I hope you all will enjoy and let me know what you think!_

_I'm sorry, I fail at translating Gin's Osaka dialect into English. In my head he still is an Osaka-yan =P Grownupneko, I swear, ByaGin is the most random, hardest thing I had to figure out in like...forever. What I do to fill your requests. You must love me moar! =P_

* * *

_You love the way I look at you, while taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through _

"Kuchiki Taichou, you really are....a _complex_ man, ain't you?"

The fox-like smile that seemed almost permanently fixed on the silver haired man's face was irritating Kuchiki Byakuya more than usual now as he stood up, straightening the folds of his kimono and smoothing out his hakama with the never faltering grace he seemed to have, even after what had just happened.

"I mean, s'like no one can get into that pretty head of yours" Ichimaru Gin carried on when the other man didn't respond, in words or even a glance his way. "It's like your always hidin' who you really are, y'know? Mysterious. Bet that really gets you the ladies...or well, I guess maybe you pref-"

"Was that all you are here for?"

Byakuya's cold, emotionless voice asked, as if bored of the prattle already.

"If so, I would request you take your leave."

The Sixth Division Captain made his way over to one of the bookshelves in his office, taking out the block of charcoal ink and brush set before moving back to the desk to write the letter he was going to before the other man had come in.

A pearl of laughter left Gin's lips at that comment "Ah- Kuchiki Taichou.... that is quite cold, even for you, ain't it?" His tongue flicked out to lick his lips, as if savouring the taste of the raven haired man that still lingered. "You're makin' me cry, _Taichou_. I feel used. Are you going to take responsibility for what you did with me?"

Byakuya breathed in slowly as his reiatsu spiked to show his annoyance, slowly raising his head from his parchment as he smoothed it down in one fluid movement and setting the weight on the top of it. He looked up, his steel grey eyes slowly rising to meet Gin's in a way that made that irritating smile falter, just for one moment before the noble looked away again, his expression showing he thought he had wasted far too much of his valuable time on this worthless creature already, and if the man utters as much as one more word he would dearly regret it. It sent tingles down Gin's spine at the possibilities.

He sure wouldn't mind sticking around some more if the pretty man could carry on giving him those looks. Maybe some sudden, gracefully executed moved to immobilize him too perhaps, and oh, wasn't the black haired man good at kidou too? Aizen-sama sure had interesting...uses for some of them, and he could bet anything this man could be just as sadistically creative. Ah, his mind was running off again....

As Byakuya was now attending to whatever boring paperwork he seemed to _like _doing, Gin guessed show was over and he should go back to his own Division, and also he had to report back to Aizen-sama about today. It was all part of the-

"And kindly, inform Aizen I have no interest in joining the likes of you, or himself." Byakuya spoke now though not looking up as he put down his brush, getting out his _hanko_. "Whatever _grand_ ideas he may or may not have, somehow I cannot bring myself to think they will be at all for the interest of Soul Society, or any greater good. So I would appreciate it if he would not try and tempt me with such lowly, cheap ways." Red ink bled into the white as he pressed the small ivory stamp, and neatly folded the letter as Gin slowly walked away, not replying, but not seeming in any hurry to run off either. He slid the door open and left Byakuya's office, making his way down the dark winding corridor, pausing at a door half way down.

"You liked that huh?"

The Third Division Captain spoke, and he could almost hear the man on the other side of the door jump, probably suffering a heart attack from shock. How sweet. He was sure Byakuya had realised also that his Vice Captain had come half way down the hall, almost knocking before he realised the man had a visitor already and stopped himself. Oh, and Abarai Renji had stayed to be a voyeur for a while. He was fully aware of that too.

"Stayin' quiet ain't gonna make_ that _go away you know?"

He could hear the soft creak of floorboard as the redhead shifted on the other side, and guessed he would let him off the hook...for now. He knew Aizen-sama didn't like to wait, and if he stuck around too long he would be punished. Not that that was too much of a bad thing, mind.

"Well have fun~ Bet we gave ya more than enough to wank over."

Gin smirked thinking it would be quite an interesting sight to watch as he walked away. Hell he could almost _taste _the vice captain's arousal from here. Well, one of these days he'd spare some time to play with Abarai-kun.

_One day._

Renji took one deep, shaky breath as he felt the Captain's reiatsu fade. He felt a sinking feeling settle in his stomach when he replayed Gin's words in his mind.

_Great. _

So his captain probably knew he had almost walked in on the two and..uh... stayed to watch.

How was he going to face the other man tomorrow morning? Specially when he had originally gone to his office to talk to him about their newest assignment- to retrieve Rukia from the human world. But he guessed that would have to wait till tomorrow morning.... Well, it will _have _to now. No way was he walking into his Captain's office right now. No fucking way.

The red head sighed, the breath coming out shaky and slow, unlike his erratic heartbeat. His groin ached terribly, and he knew he had to ease it somehow, or he might just simply go insane from the frustration. He couldn't hold back any longer. He felt like he was going to burst if he didn't... take care of his rather prominent problem right now.

Shaking hands fumbled at the sash holding his kimono closed, being hastily dropped onto the floor followed by the tie of his hakama being loosened, and a hand dipping inside, nudging the material so it fell to his ankles. He had always hated those fundoshis- the way the twisted cloth dug up one's butt, Renji had always rather go without any. Who in Inuzuri wore those anyway? Right, noone. So he had made it a sort of...reminder of his roots, almost not to.

Renji wrapped his hand around his erection and with a gasping sigh started to move his hand up and down the length, his pace picking up quite rapidly, almost as if possessed. He was, in a way, by the image of his Captain, his eyes dark with lust, his fantasies mingling with the reality of what he had seen a few moments ago. Stifled moans escaped his lips as his back now slammed against the wall, eyes closed in pleasure as the sensations hit him, and the best he was doing was trying not to moan _too _loudly, and hell, if Rikichi heard him... that would be an even more embarrassing situation.

"F...fuck.." The redhead breathed as heat and pleasure bubbled up, threatening to make him loose control as his head bumped audibly against the wall, mouth open as hard breaths escaped it.

_So damn close....__**fuck**__... __**Taichou**__..._

Renji came hard against his hand with a raspy moan, images of the raven haired noble doing rather obscene things to him still lingering in his mind as his hand slowed jerkily, his hip giving a hard twitch as he released his grip on his now sated cock as he opened his eyes beadily.

Cum dripped down onto his uniform now and Renji winced as he looked around for something to wipe his hand with. He ended up settling for the discarded hakama- it was already splattered with cum anyway.

Good thing he had a spare uniform set in one of the cupboards just next to him. He'd have to thank Rikichi for that idea later, as the young boy was the one who had told him he should keep one, just incase. Sure, the boy was probably speaking more in case it got soiled in battle or similar but...anyway. He'd take his kouhai to get a drink or something as a thank you later. Yeah, sounded good.

Renji breathed out slowly, closing his eyes again. He could feel it- his life was getting more and more fucked up, and it was gonna just get worse.

Though he couldn't imagine how it was meant to get so more than it was now, as walking in on your captain who happens to be your favourite wanking material for the last god knows how long getting a blow job wasn't bad enough.

Well hey- atleast he knew now Kuchiki Byakuya liked- or at the worst, didn't mind men...


End file.
